Halloween Special, PrussiaXCanada
by xRabbitx
Summary: Prussia and Canada meet up at a Halloween party and end up back at Canada's place. Human names used.


Prussia and Canada meet up at a Halloween party and end up back at Canada's place. Human names used.

Obviously I own nothing, just the plot.

Matthew couldn't believe he had let Alfred convince him to come to his stupid Halloween party. The shy little Canadian sat alone in the corner watching everyone else have fun. Arthur was completely drunk and tripping over his angel costume. Frankenstein Francis was laughing at him in between mouthfuls of wine from the nearby lounge, Alfred who was dressed like a skeleton, was dancing on the dining room table. He couldn't find a good reason why he should even be there.

"Who's that under the mask?" A snow haired Gilbert asked leaning his face into Matthew's line of vision. The Prussian was dressed as a vampire complete with bad plastic fangs. Matt lifted the polar bear mask off his face wincing as the elastic got caught in his blonde hair. "Oh here!" Gilbert dove his fingers in to help untangle the elastic. There was no need though since Matthew had already slipped it off. A short awkward moment passed before Gilbert had the right mind to remove his hands from Matthews hair. Both guys blushed slightly and broke eye contact. "So Mattie, want a drink?" Matthew's heart skipped a beat. The Prussian had just called him Mattie. He was still even shocked that he knew his name. "Um, sh..sure."

An hour later the two were happily drunk and singing _'The Monster Mash'_. Things started heating up when the nations of the world started to Conga. Gilbert grabbed on to Matthew's hips as they started around the living room. The shy little blonde couldn't help but think how good the hands felt there. As they went Gilbert slowly pulled closer to Matthew until he was just grazing the Canadian's back. At the sudden contact, an involuntary shiver ran down his spine causing the albino to smile.

The line was broken when the leading Alfred fell flat on his face causing the rest of the drunken nations to fall like dominos. When Francis fell he pulled Matthew forward. The Canadian hit the Frenchman and rolled off to the side, pulling a startled Gilbert down on top of him. Matthew stared up at the handsome albino, eyes wide with shock. Gilbert moved a hand to the blonde's face and straightened his glasses. Matthew was painfully aware how red his face was. "Get off me you stupid frog!" Raged Arthur, trying to wiggle out from underneath Francis. Matthew shoved lightly at Gilbert's shoulder, who rolled off gently, then moved to help his parents. As it happened, Ludwig saw the little exchange between his brother and Matthew when they were on the floor. He knew Gilbert was secretly crushing on the smaller blonde and had been for ages. But as awesome as the snow haired menace claimed to be, he was too afraid to tell Matthew. And so the German hatched a very simple plan.

"Hey, Gill!" He called walking over to his brother. "Yeah?" Gilbert asked throwing back another shot. "I was hoping you could do me a favour. You see Feliciano and I are going back to our place and I was hoping you could stay someplace else tonight?" Gilbert looked at his brother's lover trying to catch the popcorn Sea land was throwing in his mouth. "Sure. I'm sure I can find somewhere to crash." Then like a miracle Matthew came over. "Why not stay at Matthew's house?" Ludwig asked innocently. "Huh?" The small blonde boy asked, not knowing what they were talking about. "It's nothing!" Gilbert suddenly gushed. But Ludwig cut through him. "My brother needs somewhere to stay tonight." Matthew's natural response was to answer, "Of course he can stay at my house." When Matthew realised who he had just agreed to let come home with him, he blushed. "Good now that's settled. Where's Feli?" The German spotted his Italian lover and moved off into the mass of drunken people in costumes.

They said goodbye to everyone left at the party and started walking down the dark streets towards Matthew's house. Neither of them said anything as they walked. It wasn't an unconfutable silence, both nations were surprised at how much they enjoyed just walking next to one another. Inside Matthew tossed his keys on the little table beside the door and took off his coat and shoes. Gilbert followed suit not wanting to track dirt on Matthew's nice clean carpet. "Kumajiro, I'm home!" Matthew called to his bear. Receiving only the sound of the T.V. he walked into the lounge room. Kumajiro was curled up in front of the fireplace fast asleep. Bags of junk food were scattered across the floor and an old horror film was playing on the T.V. "Hey I haven't seen this movie in ages!" Gilbert exclaimed plopping down on the lounge. His sudden exclamation woke Kumajiro from his sleep. The little white bear gave the albino a death star the trodded off to his room grumbling. "Opps." Gilbert said watching after the bear. Suddenly Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hand and pulled him down onto the lounge too. "Watch a movie with me Mattie?" He scooped up a packet of popcorn Kumajiro had left on the floor. "Okay. What is it?" Gilbert had realised his hand but they were sitting pretty close and Gilbert could feel how close Matthew was to him. "_Salem's Lot_."

After a while of watching the old vampire film Matthew felt Gilbert's hot breath on his ear. He turned his head and was surprised to see how close Gilbert's face was to his. "This movie may be boring but it's giving me some fun ideas." Gilbert almost whispered. Matthew swallowed. "Like what?" He asked in a shaky voice. "Like this." Gilbert closed the distance between their lips.

Matthew sat there in shock for a second before he started kissing Gilbert back. Both their stomaches flipped at the rush of kissing the other. Matthew treaded his fingers through Gilbert's spiky white hair. The Prussian wrapped the hand he wasn't using for support around the blonde's waist. Matthew felt Gilbert's tongue move along his bottom lip, begging for entrance. His soft lips parted and Gilbert's tongue started to explore the other's mouth. It wasn't long before Gilbert pushed Matthew back so he was on top. It was when Matthew felt Gilbert's exploring hands catch his shirt, that he broke the kiss. "Not here." He panted. Gilbert couldn't resist the adorable face of the boy underneath him. He sat back up and allowed Matthew to take his hand and lead him to his bedroom.

Thoughts were racing through both their minds as they made their way through the quiet halls. Neither could really believe it what was happening. When they got inside the room, Matthew stopped by the door. Gilbert was half way into the room when he noticed the blonde had stopped. "What's wrong Mattie?" he asked seeing the bright red blush on the other's face. "W...well th...this is my...first..." He couldn't say the last word. It was too embarrassing for him. If it had been anyone but Gilbert, it would be a different story. "I find that hard to believe." Gilbert said truthfully. "Looking the way you do." The Canadian blinked at him. Shocked to hear the complement. Gilbert reached out and placed his hands on Matthew's hips pulling him against him. Again Matthew though about how good they felt there. "Guess that means that the awesome pleasure is all mine." He said in a seductive voice pulling Matthew in for a brief but deep kiss. "Don't worry Mattie. I'll be gentle." The Canadian's breath caught as Gilbert's groin brushed his. They kissed again and Matthew let Gilbert guide him to the soft bed. Gilbert sat him down and tugged Matthew's shirt over his head. He knocked the glasses onto an angle but instead of fixing them like he did before, he slide them from Matthew's face and placed them on the bedside table. He pushed the shy little blonde to lay back. The Canadian scooted up the bed a little as Gilbert removed his own shirt. They both thought each other was beautiful in the moonlight coming through the window. Gilbert climbed on top of Matthew and started kissing his neck and collar bone. He bit lightly on the soft pale flesh earning a soft moan from Matthew. Gilbert silently wished he hadn't left his fangs in his coat pocket. Matthew's hands explored Gilberts chest before Gilbert caught them and put them by the Canadians sides. "Hold still Mattie. Let me take care of you." The albino moved to suck on a little pink nub, grazing it with his teeth causing Matthew to moan some more. He released it and flicked the other with his tongue before trailing kissed down Matthew's stomach. The blonde could feel Gilbert's hands at his crotch undoing his jeans. "What are you...?" he started but was gently _shhh_ed by Gilbert. He slowly pulled on the faded jeans slipping them off along with the maple leaf boxers releasing the half hardened manhood. Gilbert admired the body laid out before him before licking the tip of Matthew's penis. Matthew gasped at the sudden shock. Gilbert took the head into his mouth and sucked, pulling it out with a _pop!_ Again he liked it, noticing how much harder it got. He took it into his mouth again, more this time. Matthew felt like he was in heaven. The pleasure Gilbert was giving him felt so right. He never thought that in a million years would the Prussian actually be sucking him off. As Gilbert skilled mouth worked Matthew could feel pleasure building up inside of him. Moaning he fisted the blanket beneath him and arched his back slightly. Then Gilbert's mouth was gone. "Not yet Mattie." He chuckled seductively. "I'll be right back."

Matthew was only alone for a few brief seconds before Gilbert was back with a small bottle of lube. He bent over and kissed Matthew as he heated up some lube on his fingers. Without breaking the kiss he grabbed hold of Matthew's knees and spread his legs for easier access. Matthew gasped into the kiss when he felt a slick finger run along his entrance. Gilbert smiled at the way he twitched at the touch. Matthew was defiantly a virgin. Slowly he slid one finger into the tight little hole and started moving it around. If was unconfutable for Matthew and he tried to relax. Gilbert broke the kiss and sat up to get a better view of what he was doing. He felt Matthew constrict around him. "Relax." He told his lover. "But..." Matthew gasped. Gilbert wrapped a strong hand around Matthew's penis and started pumping it. Matthew started to regain the hardness he had lost while Gilbert stretched him. Like he had predicted the little blonde started to relax a little and Gilbert could insert another finger. He kept up the slow steady rhythm, stretching Matthew's entrance to accommodate a third finger.

Matthew let out a loud gasp as Gilbert found his prostate. He continued only hitting it every now and then on purpose. "Gill please!" Matthew begged. Gilbert thought he was stretched enough. Besides he was finding that his pants were too tight. He removed his fingers from Matthew and fiddled with his belt. The pants fell to the floor with a _thud_ closely followed by his boxers. He quickly rubbed some lube onto his manhood and positioned himself at Matthew's entrance and slowly pushed in. It was a little unconfutable for Matthew having something so large entering him. But once Gilbert started to move he found it comforting to be so full. It wasn't long before Gilbert hit that spot inside Matthew that made him see white. He aimed for it again and again, pounding it into oblivion. Matthew felt he could barely contain himself. The heat was pooling in his abdomen threatening to burst out of him. "Gill... I think... I'm gona..." He didn't get any further before he was seeing stars and spilling his seed all over them both. Gilbert felt Matthew's mussels tense up and forcing him to cum as well. "Mattie!" He moaned spilling into his lover.

Gilbert pulled out and they both laid there on top of the blankets. Naked bodies pressed up against each other. The two nations were soon fast asleep.

Sorry it took so long to get to the good part, but I like a bit of plot. Anyway thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Halloween's not all that big in Australia but I thought I'd get into the spirit anyway. Oh, and if you notice any mistakes please let me know and I'll fix them as soon as I can.


End file.
